Inuyasha: A Feudal Boo-Boo
by bunnychu15
Summary: Shippo makes a new friend and introduces him to the gang. Kagome and Sango like him, Inuyasha isn't so sure, and Miroku makes a strange accusation. Who is this new friend and will he stay? Read to find out!
Bunny, here! I'm still in a silly mood, so here's another goofy one-shot, dedicated to my friend, Doki who adores Inuyasha and the secret thing featured in the fanfic.

 **Disclaimer** : _Bunnychu15 does not own Inuyasha or anything else except her writing._

* * *

Inuyasha: A Feudal Boo-Boo

* * *

It was just a normal day in Feudal Japan. Inuyasha was sharpening his Tetsuaiga, Kagome was practicing archery, Sango was trying to brush Kilala's fur, Miroku was being his usual perverted self, and Shippo had wandered off somewhere.

"Where'd Shippo go? I haven't seen him in a few hours." Kagome said, worried about the tiny fox demon.

"Feh. Who cares? I'm hungry so let's eat!" Inuyasha grumbled. Sango sighed.

"You know we have to wait for Shippo to come back, right?" Sango said. Not long before she said this, Shippo came back.

"Hey, guys. Sorry I'm so late. I ran into some trouble, but was saved by my new friend, Bookyo!" Shippo said, gesturing to what looked like a giant, six-foot tall chicken or rooster, wearing a kimono and a mustache.

"Bawk bawk bawk." Bookyo said, greeting them with a bow. Miroku cocked his head.

"Uh, Shippo, are you sure your new friend saved you? He looks like a giant chicken." Miroku said. Bookyo was offended.

"Bawk bawk!" Bookyo said angrily, offended by the remark. Sango rushed to his defense.

"Hey, don't insult our new friend, Miroku! He's not a giant chicken, he's a half rooster demon and man can he fight!" Sango said, patting Bookyo on the back.

"Bawk bawk." Bookyo said, thanking Shippo. Inuyasha laughed.

"Well maybe he can lay eggs for us to eat or something." Inuyasha joked.

"Don't be rude. Sit, boy!" Kagome shouted, causing Inuyasha to fall over as usual. Kagome walked up to Bookyo and pat him on the head. "It's very nice to meet you. You should join us for lunch." Kagome said with a smile.

"Bawk!" Bookyo said happily as Kagome pulled out some ramen from her backpack.

"Don't mind Inuyasha. He's a bit of an idiot. Roosters don't lay eggs. Duh!" Shippo whispered into Bookyo's ear. Inuyasha whacked Shippo on the head.

"Bawk bawk bawk bawk!" Bookyo laughed.

"I still say he looks like a giant chicken." Miroku muttered, earning a glare from Sango whom he dared not try to touch when she was already angry enough as is. However just as they were about to eat, another random demon with a jewel shard appeared.

"Grr…I want more jewel shards!" the snake-like demon hissed, going toward Kagome.

"The jewel shard's in his eye. Watch for his fangs!" Kagome warned. Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsuaiga as usual.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha ordered. However, this just made the demon angrier and chase after him and Shippo.

"Aaaagh! I hate snakes!" Shippo screamed.

"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku shouted, causing the snake demon to come closer to him.

"Bawk bawk bawk bawk baaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwkkkkkk!" Bookyo shouted, pecking at the snake demon until he pulled out the jewel shard.

"My turn! Hiraikotsu!" Sango said, throwing the giant boomerang at the snake demon as she rode on Kilala's back. No longer strengthened by the jewel shard, the snake demon was destroyed, turning to dust.

"Thanks, Bookyo!" Shippo said, hugging Bookyo.

"Good job!" Kagome said, patting him on the back and taking the jewel shard from him.

"Bawk bawk!" Bookyo said. However, the mustache and kimono fell off of Bookyo, revealing him to be none other than Chicken Boo, an ordinary rooster. Everyone gasped at the revelation.

"No way! Bookyo's a giant chicken?" Sango exclaimed in disbelief.

"I told ya so!" Miroku said, managing to sneak in a feel while Sango was shocked.

"Then that means we can eat him. Let's get him!" Inuyasha said, running after Chicken Boo with his tesuaiga.

"Baaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwkkkkkkk!" Chicken Boo screamed as he ran off.

 _Ya wear a disguise  
to look like human guys  
but you're not a man,  
you're a chicken Boo!_

* * *

That's all, folks! Hope you enjoyed it! :p


End file.
